


Four times Jack let Davey ramble on and one time he didn´t

by xLoveMx



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Jack let Davey ramble on and one time he didn´t

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and posted it on my tumblr, but I didn´t realize that I´ve never posted it on here, so I´m doing it now! Enjoy! :) x

David had always known how to talk and what to say, there was no doubt about that. He was smart and he knew how to put what he was thinking into the right words, that was one of the qualities Jack had always admired about him, amongst others of course, but sometimes his best friend tended to ramble on quite a bit, mostly about things that Jack had no idea about, but he still let David ramble, because it was honestly quite endearing, even if he wouldn’t admit that out loud to anyone.

 

**1.**

It was a few days after the strike when they were all sitting at the diner, Denton was paying, and Jack and David were sharing a table with him and Spot. the Brooklyn leader wasn’t too invested in the conversation that was going in between Denton and David, he was craning his neck and hoping that the food would arrive soon, because he was starving and the table conversation wasn’t really proving to be a good distraction, especially not since David and the journalist were discussing the ingredients of the food on the menu other various things that both Spot and Jack thought had to do with the subject, but they weren’t so sure.

It felt as if they had been sitting on that table and waiting for their food for hours and Jack could tell that Spot was about ten seconds away from slapping someone across the face with his slingshot, but he couldn´t quite bring himself to care.  It wasn´t like Jack actually understood what David was saying, but he liked how enthusiastic the other boy got about something as simple as food and he didn´t mind listening to him speak, even if it sounded all the same to him.

It took another minute for David to realize that Jack was staring at him, and he stopped his conversation to look over at the other boy, sounding a little insecure when he spoke. “What?” he then asked. “Is there something on my face? Because we haven´t had our meal yet so technically there can´t be anything anywhere,” Jack just shook his head and opened his mouth to reply, but Spot cut him off.

“Nah, he´s just completely and utterly in…” There was a shove against his arm and the Brooklyn Leader almost tumbled off the bench and to the ground, complaining loudly, while David just raised an eyebrow at Jack.

“Nuthin, Davey.” Jack then said. “Just…keep talkin´,”

**2.**

It was way too late to be up and out all by themselves, but Jack had always known how to keep himself out of trouble if it wasn´t completely necessary to engage in it, and that usually just occurred when he was defending his friends from the Delancey brothers or some other idiots that were threatening them. He hadn´t planned on going out this late, but they had all stayed at the Lodging House to play cards and David had insisted that he would have to get home before morning because he would have to get some decent sleep, and that was practically impossible with all those snoring boys in one place, so Jack had offered to walk him home. New York at night wasn´t the safest place to be, and Jack wouldn´t have been able to sleep anyway without knowing whether or not David was home safely.

It was when they had almost reached the building that David and his family were living in when a man, taller than both of them and with a scarf wound over the lower half of his face, jumped out of an alley, a knife in his hand. “Gimme what you have!” he demanded and Jack´s heart began to pound faster immediately. He looked over at David and shortly after his eyes were scanning their surroundings to find the best possibility of getting away without being harmed.

“I said: Gimme what you have!” the masked man demanded once more, a little louder this time, waving his knife. A few weeks ago, David would have been paralyzed with fear, but ever since the strike and meeting Jack, his self-confidence had increased and he wasn´t as scared as he used to be.

“Did you know that Leonardo DaVinci wasn´t only a well known and famous artist, but also a sculptor, an architect, a musician, a mathematician, an engineer, an inventor, an anatomist, a geologist, a cartographer,  a botanist, and  a writer?” he asked, as calmly as Jack had rarely heard him, and he was pretty sure that he was looking about as confused as the guy who was trying to rob them.

“What?” he asked and Jack was about to just tell David to shut up and run, but it didn´t seem like David would so much as acknowledge him right now.

“Yes, absolutely. And did you know that he could write something down with one hand while he was painting with the other? It´s quite interesting when you go into the depth of…” David kept talking and for a moment Jack was somewhat in awe of his best friend´s knowledge, not paying too much attention to anything else, which was usually a dangerous thing, but the man in front of them seemed to be just as confused and finally Jack saw his chance and lifted his leg to kick the knife from the robber´s hand, who was so surprised that he didn´t even saw the punch of David´s hand coming then, so it knocked him over completely and without even so much as another word, a simple glance was enough, both boys were setting off and running into the night.

**3.**

“I can´t believe she actually had the nerve to do that,” David was practically yelling when he came barging into the Lodging House where Jack had asked him to meet up. Weirdly enough it seemed like David was way more upset about this situation than Jack was, even though it should be the other way around.

“Davey, calm down.” Jack tried, reaching out to touch the other boy´s shoulder, but David was having none of it. “Seriously, you don´t just go around kissing someone and two weeks later you´re with someone else, just because they have higher living standards,” David threw his hands into the air in some sort of defeated gesture and when Jack tried to touch him once more he started pacing around the room angrily.  
“Davey, it´s fine,” he then tried. “I get it, feelings change, it ain´t new for me, happens all de time,” he then added with a shrug, because really, he didn´t even know that much about Sarah and Jack had been thinking about the kiss as a ‘spur of the moment thing’ and not an act of true love. It wasn´t like he saw Sarah all that much anyway, she mostly stayed home these days and he only ever saw her when David´s parents invited him over for dinner, but it seemed to feel different than from the first times he had seen her.

“She has no right to treat you like that, it´s called ‘decency’ to at least talk to someone you like, and who you´ve kissed in a square full of people, before you dump them and go parading around with someone else,”

Jack let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. It hadn´t been a nice feeling to see Sarah with someone else, yes, but he highly suspected that it was because he was usually just left behind without a word and that hurt, but if she had simply talked to him, then he probably wouldn´t have cared much at all.

“Davey…” he then tried once more, but David was just waving into his direction to keep him quiet. “She was never like that, she was always the quiet and nice one, one time, when we were little…” David kept going on with the story and Jack just closed his eyes in defeat, he knew that he had no chance to stop David from talking once he had started, and there were worse things in the world than to let himself getting distracted by one David Jacobs voice.

**4.**

It was way into the night when Jack woke up and it took him a moment to orientate himself. He wasn´t in the Lodging House, because he was used to the noises there, they wouldn´t have woken him up. Jack shifted and suddenly felt the warm body next to him, which caused him to look over. David was sprawled out across the bed, the blanket tangled with his legs and around his body, and despite the fact that Jack himself was almost falling off the bed, he couldn´t help but smile. They had been up late talking and probably fallen asleep, but it was rare that he actually slept over at the Jacob´s home, especially not with Sarah sleeping in the same room, but he figured that Mrs. Jacobs was way too nice to actually wake them both up when they were already asleep, and now that Sarah had a boyfriend it didn´t seem like such a threat to have Jack sleep in the same room. Or at least that was what he figured anyway.

Jack was about to just close his eyes and go back to sleep when he realized that what had woken him up had actually been David. “Jack…” he mumbled and Jack turned onto his side so he had a better view of his best friend. “Yeah?” he then asked, but there was no real response for a while.

“Jack…come on…we can´t just…not here…” David kept mumbling and it was then that Jack realized that his best friend was talking in his sleep. He looked at David, who was still sprawled out across the bed, and just kept mumbling things like Jack´s name and “No…I do want you to kiss me just…not here…”

He knew that he was supposed to wake the other boy up, because those were apparently private thoughts nobody was supposed to know about, not even Jack, but they were obviously about him and when David suddenly gripped his arm and held on to him while he kept mumbling his name, Jack decided that he shouldn´t wake David up, the other boy needed his sleep after all and he wouldn´t mind staying awake a little longer, only to make sure David wouldn´t be having any nightmares, of course, what other reason would there be?

**+1**

It was rather late and both boys were sitting on David´s bed, waiting until Mrs. Jacobs would call them down to dinner, and Jack was tired. David was rambling on about a book he had just read, something scientific Jack knew nothing about, and while he would have usually just let the other boy talk, he really wasn’t in the mood for any complicated words that would just continue to spin around in his head and annoy him because he couldn´t make any sense of them. Jack looked over at David, watching as his mouth moved, letting the words spill out, and when asked later why he chose this particularly moment for their first kiss, Jack would come up with some great story, but right now it was really just because he needed David to do something other than talk. So he leaned forward, not even giving the other boy time to react, before he pressed their lips together, smiling at the little gasp he drew from his best friend´s mouth.  
“What…was that for?” David eventually asked, a little breathless, when they pulled apart.

“I like it when you talk…” Jack then said with a shrug. “But I think I like it a lot more when you don´t,” and after a moment of them just staring at each other, they both erupted into a fit of laughter, which was only muffled by Jack pressing his lips against David´s once more.


End file.
